dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Vegerot's Game
is the three hundred eleventh chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the five hundred fifth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Summary Now in a complete state of rage after Vegito has managed to counterattack every move he has, Super Buu goes to a new tactic. Super Buu inhales deeply, and starts to create Kamikaze Ghosts, a signature technique that was invented originally by Gotenks, who Buu had absorbed earlier. This new turn in tactics surprises Vegito, as the Ghosts line up, each one looking like their creator Buu. Super Buu then orders the ghosts to charge at Vegito, explaining that if the ghosts touch him, they'll explode, something Vegito already knew. Vegito however easily manages to dodge all the ghosts and destroy them all with a few Ki Blasts. Vegito insults Buu by calling him desperate by using a move children invented, which further frustrates the already angry Buu, who roars in anger. Back on the Sacred World of the Kai, Old Kai, watching Vegito through a Crystal Ball, once again orders Vegito to finish off Buu before it's too late, embarrassingly suggesting that the power Vegito possesses may have made him too cocky for his own good. Super Buu, after once again insulted by Vegito for his lack of power, charges at the Saiyan with a flurry or furious punches and kicks. Vegito however, manages to block all his attacks easily with his mighty speed only using his knees, crossing his arms. Meanwhile, Dende is flying the frightened Mr. Satan and his dog Bee over to the scene of the fight, informing Mr. Satan about the situation. Back to the fight, Vegito manages to deliver a crushing kick to Super Buu's face, now knowing no matter what Buu does, he cannot win. However, Buu starts to grin menacingly, asking Vegito "if he likes coffee candy." This response confuses Vegito, how is then immediately turned into a small piece on coffee candy thanks to Super Buu's Transfiguration Beam. Now ecstatic, Super Buu gloats over Vegito's defeat, preparing to eat the Saiyan. Vegito however, still has control, and manages to attack Super Buu as the coffee candy, much to Super Buu's confusion and further frustration. Due to Vegito's now small size, he is even more impossible to hit, as he attacks Super Buu over and over by going through his body and even throat. After a while, Buu learns leaving Vegito as candy will make things harder, and changes Vegito back to normal. Vegito, now bored of playing around, gives Buu ten seconds to say his prayers before he finishes him off. Super Buu during this time remembers the antenna Vegito had ripped off earlier, and uses it to capture and absorb Vegito, who uses a Saiyan Shield to make sure he is not absorbed into Buu's body. Old Kai and Kibito Kai are left in shock, assuming the battle has ended, and Buu has won, now free to destroy the entire universe with unchallenged power. Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Fusion Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters